First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $6$ times $x$ and add $5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $2$ and the product of $8$ and that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $6$ times $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What does adding $5$ to $6x$ do? $6x$ $ + 5$ What is the product of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (6x + 5) = \color{orange}{8(6x+5)}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $\color{orange}{8(6x+5)}$ $8(6x+5)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(6x+5)+2$.